Last Buzzer Beat
by Ringo0Ichigo
Summary: Le club de basket-ball féminin du lycée Ryūjin accueille de nouveaux membres. Et pas n'importe les quels ! Elles ont été surnommées Tensai no Megami elles avaient toujours joué dans des équipes différentes. Suivez leurs aventures. Vont elles suivre les pas de la Kiseki no Sedai ou vont elles tracent leurs propres voies ? Cette histoire comporte des Ocs. Envoyez moi vos Ocs !
1. Formulaire OC

Hi (`･ω･)ゞ , j'aimerais écrire une fanfiction KnB et pour ça j'ai besoin de vos Ocs, s'il vous plait envoyaient les moi. J'ai mis dans ce chapitre tout les informations nécessaires pour vos personnages. Le résumé entier de l'histoire se trouve sur mon profil.

 **Règles et informations générales**

 **1\. Évitez les Mary Sues.**

 **2\. Je préférais recevoir les OC par PM. Vous pouvez aussi trouver ce formulaire dans mon profil afin que vous puissiez le copier et le coller.**

 **3\. Vous pouvez créer plus d'un OC, mais rappelez-vous, je peux rejeter un OC pour quelconque raisons.**

 **4\. Pas de relation avec les personnages de la série pour l'instant.**

 **5\. Pour rester dans le contexte Kuroko no Basket comme la Kiseki No Sedai avec leurs nom associés à des couleurs, j'aimerai que le nom des joueuses comporte les nom des fruits en japonais. (Melon: Uri | Poire: Nashi | Orange: Tachibana | Citron: Yuzu | Banane: Shou | Pomme: Ringo | Fraise: Ichigo | Pêche: Momo | Mandarine: Mikan | Abricot: Anzu etc...).**

 **6\. Soyez créatif et unique avec les techniques et votre personnage en général.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket appartient à Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Je ne possède que mes OCs.**

* * *

GÉNÉRAL

Nom:

Prénom:

Surnom(s):

Alias: (Optionnel)

Âge:

Anniversaire:

Sexe:

Nationalité:

PHYSIQUE (Détaillé le plus possible)

Peau:

Taille:

Poids:

Corps:

Yeux:

Cheveux:

Autres: (Optionnel)

VÊTEMENTS

Uniforme: (Optionnel, Des accessoires à ajouter à son uniforme, comment il/elle le porte)

Vêtements quotidien:

Vêtements de sport:

Pyjama:

Maillot de bain:

Vêtements d'hiver:

CARACTÈRE (Détaillé le plus possible)

Personnalité:

Aime:

N'aime pas:

Peurs:

Rêves:

Loisirs: (Optionnel)

Autres: (Optionnel)

HISTOIRE

Passé: (Détaillé le plus possible)

Famille:

RELATIONS (Comment ils réagissent / parlent suivant les personnes)

Famille:

Amis:

Amour:

Ennemis:

Rivaux:

PERSONNAGE

Classe:

Poste: (Si manager, coach, joueuse)

Position: (Si joueuse)

Numéro: (Si joueuse)

Forces:

Faiblesses:

Techniques: (Si joueuse; Détaillé le plus possible)

STATISTIQUES (Si joueuse)

Capacité physique: ? / 5

Technique: ? / 5

Endurance: ? / 5

Force mentale: ? / 5

Capacité spéciale: ? / 5

AUTRE

Idées d'arc: (Optionnel)


	2. Personnages

Juste pour informations voici les rôles restant (´･∀･`).

Joueuses

1ère année

[ Mikanko Sorami | PG | by Aminope ]

[ Nishizu Asuka | SG | by TheNeOz ]

[ Anzuri Hyori | PF | by Chioru ]

[ Umetani Eimi | SF | by Ringo0Ichigo ]

[ ? | C | by ? ]

[ Yuzuya Ritsu | ? | by Angie-Hime-Sama ]

Manager

[ Mashiro Kou | Manager | by ? ]

Coach

[ Suikana Akiko | Coach | by sunshine78 ]


	3. Prologue: Partie 1

_Umetani_

Son réveil venait de sonner. Il était exactement 7 h, ce qui lui laissait encore 1 heure pour se préparer. Doucement elle se leva de son lit en direction de la salle de bain. Une fois sortie de sa chambre elle entendit des bruits venaient de la chambre de sa sœur. À coup sûr elle allait essayer de la devancer pour passer tout son temps dans la salle de bain. Elle accélère le pas et s'enferma rapidement dans la salle de bain. À ce même moment elle pouvait sentir toute la rage de sœur quand elle commença à détruire la porte avec ses poings.

" Eimi sort tout de suite ! Tu sais très bien que je dois me dépêcher ! "

" Désolé Nee-chan je te promets d'être rapide."

Sans écouter la réponse de sa sœur - qui ne s'était visiblement pas calmée - elle se précipita pour finir vite comme elle l'avait promis. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, ses yeux violets se bloquèrent sur le miroir. Elle arrangea une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs avant de descendre prendre son déjeuner. En même temps, elle en profita pour saluer ses parents et son petit frère. Une fois qu'elle avait fini, elle murmura un au revoir avant de prendre la route vers le lycée Ryūjin. C'était la rentrée quand même ! Mais on pouvait facilement voir sur son visage que ce jour ne représenter rien de grand pour elle. Pour elle tout se répéter, collège et lycée, quelle est la différence ?

Elle pensait déjà à la fin des cours avant même d'avoir mis le pied au lycée. Elle déteste l'idée d'être assise dans une pièce avec des gens dont elle n'en a rien à faire. Rien que d'y penser, cela l'énervait. Vraiment elle-même ne sait pas à quel moment elle avait commencé à avoir des pensées aussi négatives sur son parcours scolaire. Peut-être quand on a commencé à lui faire des remarques cinglantes sur ses " si bonnes notes " ou alors quand elle a découvert que ses " fidèles " amies n'étaient pas si fidèles que ça. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait hâte de finir avec ces années de vie. Si personne n'avait besoin d'elle, alors elle n'aurait besoin de personne. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Sur ce, elle continua sa route pour enfin arriver à destination. Comme d'habitude, Lors des jours de rentrée les différents stands dédié au club. Dès la grille d'entrée elle pouvait voir les dizaines de stands jonchées la route menant au bâtiment principal. Eimi regardait les stands sans grand intérêt, les activités extra scolaires ne lui plaisaient pas, elle préférait retournait directement chez elle après les cours. Pourtant, le basket était la seule exception. Elle chercha le stand de basket du coin de l'œil mais, elle ne trouva rien. Soit elle ne pouvait pas l'apercevoir de là où elle se trouvait, soit il n'y avait tout simplement pas de stand de basket. Comme elle voulait éviter les endroits bondés et répondre aux élèves l'abordant avec un tract, elle décida de tous les contourner en passant par-derrière.

Elle reprit sa route en direction du grand bâtiment qui ressemblait à un gymnase. Peut-être que le club de basket se trouvait là-bas ? Aussitôt qu'elle s'approcha du gymnase, sa marche fut interrompue par des cris provenant de ce même lieu. Puis soudain les cris s'arrêtèrent. Deux secondes plus tard, elle aperçut une fille claquer les portes du gymnase. La jeune fille était visiblement en colère après ce qui venait de se produire dans le gymnase. Elle se mit à parler dans une langue qu'Eimi reconnu comme du français. Eimi n'avait pas le temps de déchiffrer ne serait qu'un mot, vue la rapidité à laquelle la jeune fille parler. Mais Eimi était sûre que ces n'étaient pas des compliments qu'elle entendait.

Rapidement elle détourna son attention de cette personne, après tout ça ne la concerne pas du tout. De plus, si elle voulait être à l'heure pour la cérémonie d'ouverture, elle devait se dépêcher de trouver le point de rendez-vous pour les premières années.

Eimi était prête à s'éloigner du gymnase quand elle aperçut une fille devant l'entrée du gymnase. Celle-ci était presque aussi grande qu'elle, ce qui pouvait être vu comme un miracle vu qu'Eimi mesure 1m 78. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent de croiser de personnes autour de sa taille, cette fille venait d'attirer son attention. Dès lors que leurs regards se croisèrent, la fille aux cheveux roux lui lança un gigantesque souris puis avança vers Eimi. Surprise, Eimi eut un mouvement de recul que passa inaperçu. L'inconnue en question continua d'avancer vers elle jusqu'à pouvoir lui apporter les mains. Elle se mit à les secouer avec une force qui étonna Eimi avant de commencer à parler.

" Salut, ça va ? Toi aussi tu es nouvelle ? "

Enfin elle lâcha ses mains et attendait une réponse d'Eimi. Elle avait encore son grand sourire collé au visage. Les secondes passaient et Eimi ne parlait toujours pas. Heureusement pour elle son interlocutrice avait assez d'entrain pour s'apporter elle-même une réponse.

" Je suis bête, bien sûr que tu es nouvelle ça se voit à la couleur de ton ruban. Alors tu sais déjà dans quelle classe tu es ? "

À ce moment Eimi décida de lui donner une réponse.

" Pas pour l'instant, je dois encore me rendre à la cérémonie d'entrée…"

" Haa mais oui moi aussi ! C'est pas grave… Sinon tu n'aurais pas vu le club de basket, ça va faire un moment que je le chercher…"

Comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question, la fille aux yeux ambrés continua à la bombarder de questions.

" Tu joues aussi au basket ? "

Eimi hocha simplement de la tête. À cet instant précis le visage de sa nouvelle amie s'illumina.

" Ça va être trop cool ! Jusqu'à présent je n'ai jamais joué au côté de quelqu'un de plus grande que moi ! On va rejoindre le club ensemble d'accord ? "

" Je ne … "

" Oh non tu as vu l'heure ! On doit se dépêcher sinon on n'arrivera jamais là-bas à temps ! "

Sur ce, la jeune fille mise à courir en direction de l'auditoire. Tout en courant, elle se retourna et crier à Eimi.

" N'oublie pas notre promesse, en rejoindra le club ensemble ! "

Eimi resta bouche bée. Eimi n'était vraiment pas la personne la plus sociale sur terre et cette discussion agitée venait de la laisser "éblouir" ? Après quelques secondes, elle repris son souffle qu'elle ne pensait pas retenir pour enfin se diriger vers le point de rendez-vous.

* * *

 _Yuzuya_

Le jour de rentrée est très important pour Ritsu, tellement important qu'elle était excitée jusqu'à ne pas pouvoir fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Malgré cela le sommeil l'avait rattrapé à peine une heure avant son réveil. Autant dire que ce premier jour commence plutôt bien, vu qu'elle était déjà en retard. Il lui restait exactement quinze minutes pour se préparer si elle voulait avoir une chance d'arriver à l'heure et surtout se dépêcher pour assister à la cérémonie de bienvenue. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus était que toute sa famille se trouvait dans la maison mais personne ne l'avait réveillé, même pas son frère qui aimait énormément prendre soin d'elle. Quand on parle du loup, Ukyo venait justement d'entrer dans sa chambre. Immédiatement Ritsu en profita pour lui poser cette question.

" Ukyo, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé? Maintenant je vais être en retard."

Elle soupira tout en attendant sa réponse.

" Désolé mais, tu avais l'air si mignonne et paisible dans ton sommeil… Je n'ai pas voulu te déranger"

Rapidement elle se leva de son lit, elle a déjà perdu assez de temps en discutant avec son idiot de frère. Elle devait encore s'habiller et comme à son habitude elle n'avait pas préparé ses affaires. Et maintenant il ne lui restait exactement que onze minutes. Rapidement Ritsu fit dans sa tête une liste de ce qu'elle devait faire ou prendre avant de partir et la liste était longue... Plus vite elle commencerait mieux ce serait.

"Ritsu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Lui demanda Ukyo avec un ton paniqué.

"Ça se voit pas, je vais me prépare. Je suis déjà en retard grâce à toi."

" Attends-tu ne veux pas plutôt rester avec moi. Je veux dire tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller. Ce n'est que le premier jour. Ce n'est pas vraiment important ! "

" Justement c'est tout le contraire ! Maintenant laisse-moi passer. "

Ukyo se poussa pour enfin la laisser passer à son grand regret. Son uniforme était suspendu dans son armoire, elle l'attrapa et courut dans la salle bain. Elle passa difficilement devant son frère, qui voulait la retenir.

Chaque jour c'était le même refrain. À vingt ans, Ukyo est surprotecteur avec sa soeur. De même pour Akira son deuxième frère, ils n'y avaient aucune différence entre ces deux-là. À force Ritsu avait développé des techniques pour leur échapper, même si pour cela elle devait sortir par la fenêtre. Évidemment cela restait une solution un peu extrême mais, elle cela lui était déjà arrivé. Tout cela parce qu'elle voulait passer la nuit chez une amie..

Vu son retard elle en avait déduit que faire deux choses en même temps lui permettait d'être à l'heure, voilà pourquoi Ritsu essayait tant bien que mal d'enfiler ses habits tout en se brossant les dents. Une fois qu'elle eut fini - tant bien que mal -, elle se précipita en direction de la cuisine pour avaler quelque chose avant de partir, il valait mieux éviter d'avoir faim en pleine journée.

Ukyo avait heureusement pris la peine de lui faire le petit déjeuner, pancake, bacon, oeuf, jus d'orange et bien plus encore était disposé sur la table. Un vrai repas américain comme elle les aime. Mais aujourd'hui elle se contenta de prendre deux pancakes qu'elle fourra aussitôt dans sa bouche qu'elle engloutit avec l'aide du jus d'orange. Directement après avoir évité l'étouffement, elle enfila ses chaussures et quitta la maison.

" Bye, bye, Ukyo. À ce soir. "

Mince elle avait encore oublié d'utiliser le suffixe "-nii", Ukyo voulait absolument qu'elle le fasse parce que selon son opinion : "c'est tellement mignon". Mais depuis son arrivée au Japon elle avait beaucoup de mal à s'adapter au changement culturel. Cela pourrait sembler un peu impoli pour les autres mais, Ritsu ne voyais pas du tout l'utilité des suffixes japonais et lui signification. Cela allait sûrement lui prendre du temps pour s'habituer. Le Japon et les États-Unis sont des pays vraiment différents, mais elle espérait que ça ne l'empêchera pas de s'intégrer.

Le portail de Ryujin se trouvait devant ses yeux, courir lui avait permis d'arriver en moins de dix minutes. Ça montre indiquait qu'il était 8h25, cinq minutes avant la cérémonie d'ouverture. Ritsu était essoufflé et pour finir elle était plutôt en avance qu'en retard. Quand elle repensait au merveilleux petit-déjeuner qu'elle a laissé derrière elle, elle regrettait déjà. Elle avait presque envie de faire le chemin inverse. Mais bon elle pourrait aussi demander à son frère de lui en refaire un, de toute façon il ne lui refuse rien du tout.

Elle décida de se rendre dans les toilettes pour vérifier son apparence, c'est que ce matin elle n'eut pas le temps de faire. Elle ne connaissait pas encore les lieux, donc cela lui prendra un certain temps pour se repérer. Pour elle tous les couloirs se ressemblaient, plusieurs escaliers menaient aux mêmes étages, des grandes passerelles dont les barrières sont en verre reliaient les côtés ouest et est du lycée. Même les portes des salles étaient coulissantes. À priori le lycée Ryujin est plutôt moderne. En plus de ça, ils avaient pris soin de disposer des panneaux d'indication pour certains lieux. Et dans la situation actuelle de Ritsu toute l'aide possible était la bienvenue.

Une fois arrivée aux toilettes, elle s'empressa de se regarder dans le miroir. Elle examina son reflet, où face à elle se dressait ses yeux verts. Elle replaça prudemment ses lentilles s'assurent que ses yeux vairons ne se voyaient pas. Puis elle continua de se regarder, suivent des yeux ses longs cheveux bouclés jusqu'à ses pointes violettes qui étaient un peu décolorés. Elle se rappellera de les teindre dès qu'elle aurait le temps. Elle mit derrière son oreille ses mèches blondes rebelles.

Si sa coupe de cheveux était loin d'être parfaite, Ritsu avait au moins réussi à bien s'habiller. Elle portait simplement l'uniforme de Ryujin auquel elle a ajouté un gilet à capuche. De son point de vue, elle était assez présentable pour se rendre à la cérémonie. Enfin elle l'espérait. Après un dernier coup d'oeil sur sa tenue, elle vérifiera l'heure. Le temps lui était compté et il fallait partir vite, elle refit le lacet des converse rouges et partit sans se poser trop de questions.

Il lui restait moins de cinq minutes avant le début de la cérémonie ce qui n'est pas assez pour rechercher le stand du club de basket. Elle regrettait déjà d'être arrivé si tard, elle voulait au moins voir le club pour peut-être y déposer sa candidature. Tant pis, elle y irait directement après, plus vite elle serait inscrite mieux ce serait. Ritsu était enchantée à l'idée de pouvoir se battre aux côtés de ses nouvelles équipières, elle espérait enfin pouvoir faire partie d'une équipe vraiment unie. Peut-être que cette fois elle pourrait aller plus loin dans les compétitions.

Décidément aujourd'hui elle accumule les retards. En courent vers l'amphithéâtre, ses yeux furent attirés par des cheveux bordeaux. Devant elle se trouvait une géante, elle était si grande que Ritsu devait lever la tête pour pouvoir voir son visage. La mystérieuse fille courait dans la même direction qu'elle, elle était rapide que Ritsu allait la perdre de vue. Cette fille était tout simplement parfaite pour jouer au basket, sa taille, sa rapidité serait un grand atout. Elle était tout simplement impressionnée.

Quand Ristu finalement franchit le pas de l'amphithéâtre, la cloche sonna.


	4. Prologue: Partie 2

_A/N_

 _Sunshine78 : Réponse tardive, je m'en excuse (｡•́︿•̀｡)._  
 _Merci, d'avoir lu et normalement toute la fic se fera avec le point de vue de chaque personnage. Et puis comme tu as pu le voir, je n'ai pas de rythme de publication._

 _Angie-Hime-Sama : Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes la manière dont j'ai écrit ton personnage._  
 _Merci pour ta review (≧∀≦)._

* * *

 _Mikanko_

Sa mère était déjà partie. Elle partait tôt pour revenir encore plus tard. Et malgré cela, sa mère avait eu la gentille attention de lui laisser un petit-déjeuner chaud sur la table. Évidemment, elle ne passait plus autant de temps avec elle qu'avant le divorce. Chaque matin, elle se réveillait seule pour retrouver seulement des petits mots un peu partout dans la maison. Mais en quelque sorte, ceci est suffisant. Le seul fait de se souvenir de l'attitude de ses parents avec le divorce la faisait sourire. C'est avec un sourire sincère - ce qui est rare chez elle - qu'elle commença à manger. Après avoir fini sa nourriture, elle se prépara pour prendre une douche. Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne douche pour bien se réveiller.

Une fois bien réveillée sans se poser plus de questions, elle enfila son uniforme et ses bas noirs. Elle replaça ses lunettes rouges sur son nez tout en essayant de ne pas tremper son nouvel uniforme avec ses mèches noires trempées. Elle remarqua que ses cheveux avaient encore poussé. Elle ferait mieux de les couper, mais cette fois elle irait voir un professionnel. La dernière fois, elle avait essayé de les couper elle-même et le résultat n'était pas fameux…

Elle finit vite tout ce qu'elle avait à faire puis pris enfin la route en direction du lycée. Le lycée n'était pas très loin, peut-être qu'elle pouvait faire le trajet à pied aujourd'hui. De plus, elle avait largement le temps devant elle. Ce jour-ci, le soleil était au rendez-vous, elle pouvait sentir les rayons de soleil réchauffer sa peau. Ce qui était plutôt agréable. Peut-être que la journée ne serait pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

Sorami pouvait être très pessimiste quand elle le voulait et cela sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle avait cette habitude de toujours voir le mauvais côté des choses. Elle se disait que de cette façon, elle aurait moins de chances d'être déçue plus tard. Ne jamais placer de grands espoirs dans les choses qui l'entourent, ceci lui garantit en quelque sorte une sécurité. Certes sa façon de penser était assez atypique, mais cela ne la dérange pas. Elle préférait voir le verre à moitié vide, c'est tout.

Rapidement, elle fit dans sa tête un petit débriefing de ce qu'elle devait faire aujourd'hui. Tout cela prenant en compte la cérémonie d'ouverture, son inscription dans un club et peut-être de nouvelles rencontres. Elle commençait une nouvelle année scolaire. Que soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, elle allait passer les " trois meilleures années de sa vie " chose à laquelle elle doutait fortement.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de soupirer qu'elle se trouvait déjà devant le portail du lycée Ryūjin. Au moins cinq grands bâtiments se trouvaient devant ses yeux. Ce qui était réellement intimidant. Ryūjin est un des rares lycées internationaux se trouvant au Japon. Le taux de réussite aux examens était aussi élevé que la réussite sportive de leur club. Ces deux critères étaient essentiels pour Sorami et cela l'avait grandement influencée dans son choix. De plus, elle avait toujours été intéressée par les différentes cultures, elle espérait vraiment faire des rencontres assez originales. Elle pouvait clairement apercevoir des élèves de nationalité différente. Ce qui lui faisait encore penser qu'elle avait fait un très bon choix en s'inscrivant ici.

En s'aventurant dans le chemin menant à la porte d'entrée, elle fut arrêtée plusieurs fois par les élèves qui essayent tant bien que mal de vanter les mérites de leur club. Mais le seul stand qui l'intéressait le plus ne semblait pas être présent. Le stand de basket féminin était introuvable. Sorami était sûre qu'en s'inscrivant dans l'équipe de Ryūjin serait bénéfique. Et "elle" aurait aussi aimé ça… Même si elle n'en avait jamais parlé ensemble, elle était sûre que cela lui ferait grandement plaisir.

Sorami aurait bien voulu mener des recherches plus approfondies, mais pour ne pas être en retard à la cérémonie, elle décida de remettre à plus tard ses recherches. Au moment où elle voulut rejoindre le lieu de la cérémonie d'ouverture, elle rentra nez à nez - au plus tôt nez à torse - avec une jeune fille aux cheveux argentés. Elle ne sait pas si c'était elle qui était extrêmement petite ou cette fille qui était extrêmement grande.

Aussi loin qu'elle se rappelait, elle avait toujours été plus petite que les autres filles de son âge. Encore aujourd'hui elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Bien sûr, elle avait essayé de suivre à la lettre les conseils pour mieux grandir, comme boire du lait ou encore bien dormir. Mais elle finit par comprendre - après avoir passé un mois à boire une bouteille de lait par jour - que cela ne marchait pas… Dans tous les cas, Sorami n'était pas du genre à la laisser partir sans avoir reçu une excuse de sa part. Sorami la fixa intensément avec ses yeux bleus-gris avant de lui adresser la parole.

" Une excuse serait la bienvenue "

Dès que la fille en question entendit ces mots, elle se tourna rapidement en direction de Sorami.

" Excuse moi ?! "

Sorami lui lança son sourire le plus mesquin avant de lui répondre avec pure malice.

" Je suis sûr que tu peux être beaucoup plus sincère que ça "

" Je n'étais pas en train de m'excuser ! Je voulais être sûr d'avoir bien entendu… "

" En plus de ça elle est sourde… "

En entendant sa réponse, la jeune fille lui lança un grognement de colère.

" Je m'excuse. C'est bon ça te suffit ? "

" Amplement. "

Sans perdre un instant, elle tourna le dos à la fille en question et continua son chemin comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Elle avait déjà beaucoup de problèmes qui lui tournaient dans la tête et elle ne voulait pas rajouter cette rencontre dans sa liste.

Elle décida de se diriger directement vers l'amphithéâtre où se déroulerait la cérémonie de bienvenue. Évidemment, elle préférait arriver à l'heure et si possible même arriver en avance. Sorami déteste être en retard, puis être en retard dès le premier jour voulait dire se faire remarquer et c'est bien ce qu'elle aimerait éviter.

À son arrivée dans l'amphithéâtre, il n'y avait pas grand monde, seulement quelques professeurs qui préparaient encore la salle. Elle avança et s'assit sur une chaise au milieu de la salle. Ni trop près ni trop loin pour suivre le discours qui l'attendait. Elle sortit son téléphone et fit défiler les applications jusqu'à trouver celle qu'elle cherchait. Quand elle la trouva, elle commença à jouer. Si elle devait attendre longtemps autant s'occuper.

* * *

 _Anzuri_

Ce n'est pas tellement la rentrée qui intéresse Hyori, mais le club de basket.… C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne s'était pas du tout préparée pour cette journée. Que ce soit son uniforme ou son réveil. C'est donc sa mère qui la réveilla ce matin, bien sûr Hyori était comme à chaque fois en retard.

"Hyori, réveille-toi. Tu es déjà en retard pour ton premier jour."

En entendant ces paroles, une touffe de cheveux bordeau sortis de la couverture. Doucement, Hyori émergea du lit puis elle ouvrit grands yeux comme si elle redécouvrait les murs de sa chambre. Pourquoi avait-elle toujours l'impression d'être désorienté après avoir dormi ? …

"Ton réveil n'a pas sonné ? Dépêche-toi, tu n'as plus assez de temps."

Elle pouvait clairement entendant la voix agacée de sa mère. C'était compréhensible, cette année - par on ne sait quelle force - Hyori se retrouver à courir dans tous les sens pour ne pas arriver en retard. Son réveil ? Son réveil ! Celui-ci se trouvait sur sa table de nuit, elle le fixa quelques secondes comme s'il allait lui donner une explication. Ce qui était en soit stupide, mais elle n'était pas assez réveillée pour s'en rendre compte.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tout le monde est parti, il ne reste plus que toi."

Sa mère sortie en claquant la porte, laissant une Hyori totalement désemparée. Apparemment, son frère, lui était déjà parti de bonne heure, et cela, sans la prévenir. Dès qu'elle le trouvera au lycée, cela ira très mal pour lui. Sérieusement, il aurait pu au moins la réveiller, maintenant elle devait se préparer aux remarques tranchantes de sa mère.

Hyori se leva enfin et regarda l'heure, 7 h 30. Sachant qu'elle devait quitter la maison dans environ vingt minutes pour être à l'heure, il lui restait assez de temps pour au moins s'habiller et manger. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle soit rapide avec son niveau d'organisation cette tâche s'avérait plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît.

"Où est-ce que j'ai rangé mon uniforme ?"

Bien sûr, personne n'était là pour lui répondre, elle se fit donc à sa mémoire qui n'est malheureusement pas d'une grande aide. Après dix bonnes minutes de recherche et de préparation, elle était finalement prête à faire face à cette journée. Même s'il lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, elle alla directement au lycée afin de trouver le club de basket de ses rêves. Car oui, Hyori rêvait de ce club de basket depuis son inscription au lycée Ryūjin. Après tout, c'est quand même son objectif principal.

La route n'était pas très longue et la météo s'annonçait bonne pour le matin. C'est donc de plutôt bonne humeur que Hyori atteint la grille de Ryūjin. Elle était venue en courant, sûrement avec l'idée qu'elle allait gagner quelques minutes. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et replacer ses mèches de cheveux.

Dès son arrivée, tous les nouveaux lycéens l'observait d'un regard curieux. Ce n'est pas habituel de voir débarquer une géante d'au moins 1m70. Un physique comme celui-ci ne passait jamais inaperçu, elle s'était habituée à ce genre de regards. Il faut dire que ses longs cheveux bordeaux et ses jolis yeux ambre attiraient aussi beaucoup d'attention. Ce jour-là Hyori avait opté pour son style habituel. Une couette haute comprenant deux petites tresses de côté et deux mèches sauvages aux bords de son visage. Elle portait évidemment l'uniforme obligatoire comme tout le monde, sauf qu'elle y avait ajouté sa petite touche personnelle : de la dentelle blanche cousue par ses propres soins sur sa jupe. En comptant de ses manches retroussés, elle n'avait touché à rien d'autre. Mais ce n'est pas comme si l'originalité était interdite par le lycée ? Elle espérait vraiment ne pas avoir de problème dès sa rentrée, être en retard était déjà suffisant.

Directement après cela, Hyori s'était mise à la recherche du club de basket. Bien entendu, toujours au pas de course. Ses yeux pétillé déjà d'excitation rien qu'à l'idée de rejoindre ce fameux club. Un grand bâtiment se trouvait devant elle, plus grand qu'il ne le faut pour accueillir un club de sport. Décidément, ce lycée international été un bon choix. Rien que par les bruits de parquet et de ballon, elle devina qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de son futur club. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'inscrire.

Hyori se rapprocha du gymnase, mais elle fit vite surprise par les voix qui provenaient de celui-ci. Elle ne voulait pas paraître indiscrète seulement les voix se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Elle pouvait clairement entendre leurs discussions, apparemment la coach n'était pas très heureuse de l'attitude des membres du club. Après quelques secondes, les cris s'arrêtèrent. Hyori décida de tenter sa chance en entrant dans le gymnase pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se résolut à pousser les portes, mais quelqu'un se montra plus rapide qu'elle. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une fille blonde, la fille en question lui adressa un regard amer avant de continuer sa route.

Hyori resta planter là au moins deux bonnes minutes. Elle n'avait aucune explication à ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement, elle choisit de se rendre à la cérémonie d'ouverture. Elle s'était déjà mise en route alors qu'elle croisa une jeune fille. Rapidement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, la fille en question était aussi grande que Hyori, voir plus grande. Elle devait aller lui parler, c'était nécessaire. Elle s'avança vers elle d'un pas décidé jusqu'à pouvoir lui attraper les mains, avant de les secouer avec vigueur.

" Salut, ça va ? Toi aussi tu es nouvelle ? "

Les yeux violets de la fille la dévisager. Mais bien sûr qu'elle était nouvelle ! Quelle question Hyori ! Normale qu'elle la fixer d'un air perturber.

" Je suis bête, bien sûr que tu es nouvelle ça se voit à la couleur de ton ruban. Alors tu sais déjà dans quelle classe tu es ? "

" Pas pour l'instant, je dois encore me rendre à la cérémonie d'entrée…"

Enfin une réponse, au moins Hyori était à présent sûre qu'elle n'était pas muette.

" Haa, mais oui moi aussi ! C'est pas grave… Sinon tu n'aurais pas vu le club de basket, ça va faire un moment que je le chercher…"

Vu sa taille, ce serait une chance si elle aussi jouer au basket. Elle fixa la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs devant elle. Tant pis, elle allait poser la question. Au point où elle en est Hyori est persuadé de passer pour une folle. Pas grave !

" Tu joues aussi au basket ? "

Elle hocha de la tête, Hyori senti une joie immense s'emparer de son corps. C'était une super bonne nouvelle.

" Ça va être trop cool ! Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais joué au côté de quelqu'un de plus grand que moi ! On va rejoindre le club ensemble d'accord ? "

" Je ne… "

" Oh non, tu as vu l'heure ! On doit se dépêcher sinon on n'arrivera jamais là-bas à temps ! "

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure. Avec cette nouvelle rencontre, elle en avait presque oublié la raison principale de sa venue ici. Elle se mise donc à courir en direction de l'auditoire. Tout en courant, elle se retourna et crier à sa nouvelle amie - Hyori avait décidé d'en faire sa nouvelle amie -.

" N'oublie pas notre promesse, en rejoindra le club ensemble ! "

Décidément, Hyori a le pressentiment que cette année marquera le début de quelque chose de grand.


End file.
